When The Day Met The Night songfic
by Alyssa Avenged
Summary: Her personal sun. Is that what I was? All creatures need the sun to survive. But do they need the moon? I know I do.


**A/N: First attempt at writing a fanfiction, yikes. Tell me what you think? I don't know if this idea has been used yet… and I know Jacob and Bella didn't really hang out in the summer. I'm sorry. I haven't written anything in awhile, so I can't promise that it's good. I'm pretty rusty. xD  
**

**The song is When The Day Met The Night by Panic At The Disco**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Jacob Black POV

**When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night**

She calls me her personal sun. If I'm her sun, she's my moon. We're complete opposites, yet… so similar. She lights up my world, I light hers. Well, in some ways, at least.

**When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer**

**When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer**

When I think back to my transformation to a werewolf, I'm always amazed by her determination and bravery. There were times when I thought I would go mad. Not just because of the 'you're turning into a big fluff ball' situation, but from the lack of communication with her. My moon. When I finally got the chance to speak to her again, (after my outburst, that is) there wasn't any word to describe how happy I was. The look in her eyes when we realized we could see each other again without much complication… It helped me to know that I was something to her, too. You could say that those eyes saved me.

**In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer, summer, summer)  
All was golden when the day met the night  
**

Every moment with her. Every touch, every smile. It made the sky seem golden. The pure happiness I felt when I was with her. The sun literally looked (and felt) like it was going to explode.

**So he said, "Would it be alright,  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"**

We have many memories together. The first time we talked after she moved to Forks. I'll never forget it. She dazzled me, and I didn't care. So long as she stayed in my presence, I was just fine. Any time with her after that, I treasured.

**So she said, "that's ok,  
As long as you can make a promise not to break  
My little heart or leave me all alone  
In the summer"**

If she had chosen me, I'd never leave her alone. In the good way, I mean. Not the suffocating relationships. The loving, be together always, kind of relationship. Of course.

**  
Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around and he fell in love**

I didn't expect to fall in love with her, really. I figured it was just a crush. It's normal to have those in high school, right? It didn't happen right away. It came on slowly, I think. Whenever we were together, my infatuation grew.

**In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer, summer, summer)**

Most would think the yellow tinted sky was beautiful. But it doesn't compare to her beauty. When I look into her stunning brown eyes, it's just like looking into the sun, but not having it blind you. They're bright. Unique. Meaningful.

**When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night**

My Bella. My best friend. My love. My moon.

**Summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of summer  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of summer  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of summer  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of...**


End file.
